


Electric Blanket

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from Septemeber 24-30 of 2018. I couldn't decide on which prompts to do for each day so all of them hence 14 days of Bruce Banner centered fics.Prompt Cold:Bruce doesn't understand why it started or what changed but he's not complaining.





	Electric Blanket

At first, Bruce isn’t sure how to handle it. He never would have expected the tough as nails Avengers to be cuddle monsters. He’s not opposed to it. He finds it enduring and strange. But if he’s learned anything over the last few weeks since the major battle it’s he can expect the Avengers to be spontaneous and maybe a little over the top. He still hasn’t forgiven Tony for the mess with the DnD game the other day. He still can’t believe all of them were involved and that all were interested in playing DnD.

Either way, he’s not sure when the Avengers started needed to have cuddles or show displays of affection. It not like they never did before it’s just more exaggerated? Or he was away too long and the healing process is still continuing to happen? He has no room to talk he was all over Thor when he awoke from a Hulk coma for two years. Maybe it’s just a trauma response? He’s not sure but he’s not going to complain.

The issue is he’s not a touchy-feely guy normally. Thanks to good old dad and some people he’d rather not remember. He’s not had luck with nice touches or soft ones at least. Betty was soft always soft and kind. He shakes his head to get rid of the thought. She has her own life and last they talked, about three years ago, she was with some psychologist he can’t think of the name right now.

It starts with Natasha watching a late night movie. Insomnia had struck her again and Bruce was right there with her sipping a coffee a cushion away from her. Suddenly without warning, she stuck her feet under his legs making him jump. She looks over at him and raises an eyebrow.

“My feet too cold?”

“N-no wasn’t expecting it?”

“Hmm,” she says watching the show not looking at him, “my feet are cold and you are a furnace.”

“…ok. So you want to put your feet on me because I’m abnormally warm,” he states as she nods her head.  
He shrugs and sits back down on the couch. He takes a lap blanket and covers himself with it while Natasha’s feet rest on his legs. Yes, this is normal friend’s do this all the time.

And that’s how it starts. He becomes the official team blanket. He doesn’t understand why. Sure his temperature is higher than normal but the gamma is that factor? Every now and then one or more would call for the furnace or his name because he is a heat magnet, especially on cold nights in the Tower.

He sees some of the group on the couch and smiles when Clint calls him over to warm him up. He chuckles to himself. “Behold your electric blanket is here.”

Clint chuckles and lets him sit close to him pulling him into his lap as the movie plays.


End file.
